


Eat My Remains

by sleepyhyo



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Porn With Plot, Werecat Minkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhyo/pseuds/sleepyhyo
Summary: No one ever expects to walk the line of, "Are they going to eat me?" being figuratively and both literally, but Hyojin must be special or really really unlucky.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Eat My Remains

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is the nastiest thing i've written so far but maybe that's just because i suffer for smut more than angst. i hope it satisfies the small audience of monster lovers though.
> 
> this is also an unofficial sequel to my other fic, Animal I Have Become. unofficial since this was really unnecessary, but not really because i love to turn things into filth

Missing something so much that you shouldn’t. No matter how much it was bad for you, you still want it back. What a pesky feeling that is. A dagger of guilt and shame twisting itself into your stomach and you can’t pull it out; you just have to lay there as it plunges deeper into you. It leaves you bleeding out and helpless. Yet you don’t cry out in pain or even cry, you don’t fight against it or ask for help. You only close your eyes and let it happen. Silently wishing for the best or succumbing to a bloody fate. Which one would happen? It can’t be known until the end. 

Things in the city had calmed down and Hyojin was thrown back into a routine, this one newer than the last and he couldn’t seem to get accustomed to it, wouldn’t, get accustomed to it. In the absence of the one so infamous, MK, he was put in place as the temporary manager of the store. It was only right. Well that’s what everyone else said, but he wondered if it was by request. Hyojin believes that Jaeyoung would’ve been a more tempting pick since he was more cheerful. He was better at talking to people. Especially now. Or that could just be his own mind beating him up again. Changyoon made it a job to drill into his head that he was ok, that he was fine. That night was pushed far into the back of his mind. He could not believe what happened still, and could not believe that he didn’t die in that moment. Everything about the memory was murky, and he, no, the monster...just disappeared. Changyoon, and nobody else but himself knew of what happened and he’d like it to stay that way. 

The murders as well had stopped. Why that was he had no clue. It’s not like him being saeen by Hyojin was reason to stop. Hyojin couldn’t talk about it, nor explain to anyone what he saw. They’d think he was crazy and if they believed him that would end him in an even worse situation he thought. Hyojin wants to know so badly  _ why _ though. Why didn’t it kill him? Why did it get close to him? Still, in his head the connection between the two, the cat and the monster, he didn’t want to believe it. And even worse he felt not an ounce of hatred or despise. All he felt was sadness and nerves that pulled so tight. When would Minkyun come back? When would he return? Why did he want to see him? So, so many questions ran through his head. 

Hyojin felt it would be ok for him to just come back and return life to normal but that couldn’t really work. The only thing he knows how to do is wait, and bind himself to routine. 

Hyojin has grown to like Wednesdays the most. Maybe that’s because the store was full and it kept his mind occupied. Maybe it was because everything felt almost normal on that day. Jaeyoung is still in his ear even with him not at the counter all day. Now he tells more far fetched and whimsical stories, if that’s even possible. Five out of ten usually involving some monster or ‘creature of the night,’ like he calls it. It sort of makes him laugh but it leaves a bitter feeling left behind more often than not. On Wednesdays, he goes home to Changyoon as well. He was a sweet person to him and he was happy to be his friend. But, he couldn’t fix everything. Changyoon liked to think he could, however.

Entering their apartment there he is on the couch just as he always would be. Hyojin assumes that they’ll watch a movie together since he seems to be in that zone already. Hyojin never really pays attention, only leans into warmth and lets his mind buzz. Changyoon will scold him for not listening when he asks his opinions and Hyojin can only say, “I don’t really know.” Because he really has not half an idea of what went on. Then Changyoon will talk his ear off about the plot until they grow tired. 

Hyojin drops his bag on the floor and flops down on the couch. He closes his eyes thankful to no questions and no mindless speech. Only the sounds of the tv playing. He tries to drown it out and listen for the door. Sometimes, he admits, that he listens for the faint scratching to come back at the door. What would he really do if it did? Those first few weeks he couldn’t help but sit on the steps until dark. A loneliness that was rather unfixable he feared. In those moments he really pretended that nothing had changed and only his companion Catz had wandered off for longer than usual because that’s what strays do of course. “Better to not get attached.” That’s what Changyoon had told him anyways. 

He must have fallen asleep because his eyes open to a dark room. He’s still on their old couch covered in a knit blanket. Turning onto his back, Hyojin stares at the ceiling trying to focus on the details he can’t really see. It’s just faint light swimming around amongst a sea of black. It lulls him. His eyes slowly start to close again. 

_ Tap tap. _

Instinctively his hand grips the blanket and his body lays still. His eyes squeeze tight for a moment and then his body relaxes. ‘What was that…?”

_ Tap tap.  _

Again the sound comes and he sits up looking around. The sound keeps echoing. Walking to the door he slowly moves on shaky legs. He debates with himself if he should just run to his room and hide. This could all be some nightmare, just a bad dream. But the noise doesn’t go away. It seems to get louder and Hyojin is afraid. Afraid of Changyoon waking up and he’s just losing his mind or that something is really here. Something coming to finish the job perhaps. First his hand touches the door, then he leans closer to put his ear against it. Silence. 

The tapping is coming from somewhere else. Lookin around too fast, Hyojin almost hurts his neck. He can’t stop himself from following the noise and it leads him to their kitchen. He never really did before but he wonders if he should pray right now. Standing at the table and looking straight ahead there he is. Standing at their window above the sink. ‘Scream, run, hide!’ His mind yells. Betraying rationale Hyojin moves quickly, way too quickly to the sink placing his hands against the cold of the rim. His heart is beating and he’s out of breath but it’s not from the distance. He knows this much. Minkyun motions for him to open the window and Hyojin just stares. None of this could be real, it couldn’t be. Even after being away for so long he looks the same, his hair is a bit longer yes, but that damned mask is still on his face. It sort of feels patronizing to show up like this. Hyojin lifts the window open. Minkyun leans his elbows on it and looks at him.

“You look well.” Minkyun’s voice is low, calm, and Hyojin feels goosebumps crawl up his arms.

How was he supposed to respond to that? 

Minkyun doesn’t give him a chance to.

“Listen to me. Everything is probably very confusing for you and I’m sorry to leave you. You know, with the store,” his voice goes cold, “did you tell anyone about what you saw?”

Hyojin shakes his head signaling no. 

Minkyun’s voice goes back to normal, “Good…will you let me in the house?”

Swallowing down whatever spit he can Hyojin clears his throat. “I can’t. I…No.”

“Fine. I understand. So I’ll ask you here. I have a request.”

“What is it?” He questions.

After everything Hyojin wants to help him so much. Anyway he can. How fucked was that? ‘He  _ killed _ people….and did god knows what with them.’ 

“There is something I left behind. At the store. Will you get it for me?”

“Why should I?”

“You don’t have to…I wanted to see you…never mind.” The tone of his voice reads to be full of hurt. 

“I’ll get it…but will you…are you gonna come back?”

Minkyun scoffs at him. “It’s not a good idea.”

“They miss you.”

“Hyojin.” 

Hearing his full name fall from those lips makes him squirm. 

“You saw what I am. What I did. That is my biggest regret. Just...what I’m looking for is a folder. I hid it under the water cooler in the break room.”

“Under the water cooler?”

“Yes. You can look inside of it as well. I can’t stop you.”

“I won’t look. Come back Friday…I’ll have it.” 

Just as he told him there it was tucked underneath the water cooler. Anyone could’ve found it had they just moved it. Whatever is inside he can’t determine if it is important or not to have put it there. Hyojin doesn’t open it just as he said but the temptation is so strong. He isn’t prepared for whatever it is though. He isn’t ready to learn more. Hyojin hopes in a small part of him that this can be useful to MK. Maybe after this, he can move on. Looking at his phone the time is 12:00am. Hyojin sits on his bed waiting and watching the hallway. The front door was unlocked. He told him it would be, but Hyojin wonders if he’s actually going to use it. 

A door opening and heavy padding footsteps begin to enter his ears. Reacting to the growing noise it makes his body tremble from the vibrations. Or is it fear? This presence is overwhelmingly large. A hand slides onto his door frame before a body hidden in the shadows walks under it. Minkyun is silent. Way too silent. He approaches Hyojin and they seem miles apart but he’s right there.  _ He’s right there _ . His hands draws closer and Hyojin has the folder held tight to his chest, arms wrapped around it. Minkyun touches it but of course it’s impossible not to brush against him in the process and his body jolts. Hyojin turns and pulls away slightly. Feeling the gentle tug on top of the folder he loosens his grip. It’s moving away. Along with his body, his warmth. 

“Are you leaving?” Hyojin asks, sounding desperate.

It makes him cringe at himself.

“I have to.” Minkyun mumbles.

Hyojin’s hands wrap around himself and he grits his teeth. Why was he wrapped up in this?

“Face me.”

Hyojin turns his head slowly. Yellow glowing eyes muted by the brown. His heartbeat thumps against his chest. Minkyun looks breathless, panting and trying to keep himself controlled. He is still a monster. Hyojin knows that but he is being left in the dark and he hates that. 

Standing, his legs buckle a bit and his body wobbles forward like a baby deer learning to walk. Closer and closer he moves towards Minkyun. Minkyun sits the folder on his side table. Between them they keep distance where there’s enough to still reach out with arms to the other.

“I know that you think of me…yearn for me.” 

Minkyun says it's like fact. Taking him back. 

Hyojin bites his lip, “You don't know that…”. 

“I do. I can smell it. When we are together. There is a change so small and barely there. Yet I can taste it.” 

“W…What does it tell you.”

“That you’re afraid. But I know you won’t run away. You never do.” 

Hyojin is stuck as Minkyun inches forward hanging off each word. He circles around to his back. 

“Do you want to know something?” 

He knows Hyojin will bite.

“Yes...please tell me.”

“I watched you a lot. Well have watched you still. Not all the time but sometimes.”

“Oh.”

“My desire. I have not  _ eaten  _ since that night. I fantasize about tearing you apart. Ripping out your insides or worse. I wonder how you’ll taste how you’ll scream. You smell wonderful. Delectable,” Minkyun presses against his back hands holding onto his forearms.

“I ask myself why I hadn’t killed you then but a promise I made to you, I will keep it. I can’t kill you. Here in this room it makes me dizzy and euphoric almost. Only my conscious self can say no but not the unconscious one.”

Minkyun presses his mouth to Hyojin’s neck or at least where it should be. The fabric of the mask irritating his skin. Large hands pull his arms out of their hold forcing them down. One rubs against his stomach in circles. His nails have grown longer. 

Hyojin can’t move. His body feels lax like a rag doll. Fear is rampant all over him but Minkyun is right, he won’t run and won't even try. The nails turn and stab into his stomach. Hyojin feels hot and sick replicating a bad fever. Minkyun’s thumb dips into his belly button dragging down.

Weakly he draws his legs together. He’s hard. Hyojin feels ashamed, embarrassed. Desperately he wants to believe it’s the adrenaline. Minkyun slips his leg between his thighs forcefully. His hips move slightly trying to chase friction. Minkyun makes him stand on his own, turning him around. 

“Do you understand what will happen if we continue?”

Hyojin doesn’t answer that.

“Will you take that off?” He points to his face.

Minkyun reaches up and unhooks his mask from behind his ears, dropping it to the floor. Hyojin wants to know what his teeth look like. The last time he saw it, it was covered and dripping with blood. Hyojin squeezes his thighs together. Minkyun puts his face right up to his on purpose. He looks half between human and he could probably turn into that thing any minute. 

“I won’t stop,” Minkyun whispers. 

Hyojin can see his teeth a bit. Not nearly as sharp as he thought but clearly not human. He doesn’t realize how badly he’s still shaking until he touches Minkyun’s face. It feels wet on his chin. 

“You’re drooling...”

He’s met with a laugh. It doesn’t sound happy, it sounds mocking. Hyojin wants to pull away but instead pulls his face to him. Immediately Minkyun kisses him. He can’t keep up before his mouth is forced open. He hopes that he won’t be cut. There’s no time to think though with a tongue down his throat. His eyes start to flutter and roll back. Minkyun holds his wrists tight and it hurts but he can’t scream. There is too much spit. He feels like he’ll choke on it. His throat contracts trying to swallow some of it. Hyojin can’t keep track of the kiss even as they pull apart. It feels too good, too messy. Minkyun lets go of his wrists and goes to wrap them around his hips. Their bodies press together finally and Hyojin sighs in bliss. Pulling back, Minkyun buries his face into his neck again inhaling deeply. Hyojin is panting eyes drooping. A tongue licks his neck and it's strange. Rough. Hyojin starts to grind against him. Sucking and kissing his neck it relaxes him a bit. He wants to get free of his pants but he can’t. The sensations are overwhelming and focusing on just one seems impossible. Sharp teeth graze at his shoulder. Minkyun bites him lightly. Hyojin whimpers. With no warning they sink into his flesh not breaking skin but it hurts so badly. His body twitches and he comes just like that. Minkyun makes a noise. He holds him as the orgasm shakes him. He feels gross, sweat making his clothes stick to his skin. He can’t believe he reacted that way. Wanting to hide, Hyojin can only bury his face into Minkyun’s shoulder. He feels himself be lifted off the ground. There is no sign of struggle as he’s carried towards the bed he hopes. Minkyun is very strong and he had witnessed it even before now. Hyojin knows he’s holding back too. 

His back connects with the mattress. Looming over him, Minkyun makes him feel so small. A rabbit in the wild. He is prey. 

It’s agonizingly slow, the drag of his pants down his legs and to the floor. Minkyun stares up at him with bright shining eyes. His vision is strained from the darkness covering the room but it’s clear that he’s different, more beast-like. Next goes his boxers and then, rough, large hands grip his thighs digging into soft flesh. Sharp talons dig into him close enough to almost pierce through. Hyojin closes his eyes listening to the sound of his own fast labored breathing. He tries to calm himself. Minkyun makes a noise he can’t describe and leans down between his legs. He licks the inside of Hyojin’s leg making him gasp. The sensation is strange and he squeezes his eyes together tighter. Hard enough to make his head hurt. Minkyun pushes back his legs towards his chest. He can feel him, putting his head close to his ass. Against him he can feel the curve of Minkyun’s nose and it makes him twitch. Minkyun is  _ smelling _ him. Hyojin wants to push his head away from shame but stays still. Again, Minkyun makes that noise and it delves into a groan. That flat scratchy tongue presses against hole. It seems like his whole mouth is so big and Hyojin grips at his shirt as he clenches. It’s embarrassing. His dick lays against his stomach and Hyojin wants to touch himself so bad it’s driving him crazy. Minkyun is still drooling. He must be because everything is wet and the sounds are disgusting. Minkyun doesn’t seem to care, he Hyojin out with no remorse. Fucking him with his tongue. Hyojin can’t help but move his hips with as much freedom as he can. 

Minkyun pulls back and slowly, Hyojin opens his eyes. Minkyun licks his lips. His legs are dropped softly and Hyojin feels weak. Minkyun reaches for the front of his own pants and he’s hard. He unzips them and pulls both pants and underwear down falling to his ankles. He kicks them to the side and drags his shirt up over his head. 

Hyojin is frozen as Minkyun traps him in with his legs. As he moves, Hyojin keeps eye contact but his curiosity seems to always get to him. His eyes travel down Minkyun’s body and Hyojin gasps. His throat feels dry.

“Oh..Oh  _ God... _ Is that your...?”

“Yes. I guess it’s different from yours?”

“It's a LOT different. This is, this is...”

Minkyun holds Hyojin’s chin and rubs his finger over his lips. 

“Careful, you’ll hurt my ego you know...”

But, that  _ thing _ was going inside of him. How was he supposed to not feel strange? 

Leaning down, Minkyun presses his mouth to Hyojin’s ear.

“Besides, aren't you curious?”

Hyojin can feel his lips turn up in a smirk against his skin. His body shivers and goosebumps run up his arms again. He feels hot all over, but the room is cold. It makes him sick.

Minkyun lets go of his face to dig into his hips, coaxing Hyojin on to his stomach. Hyojin isn’t sure if this feels better or worse. To watch himself be taken apart anymore, it might drive him mad. But being stripped of his vision was just as scary. Minkyun grabs at his ass and holds him open dipping a finger inside slowly. Hyojin can feel it go inside inch by inch and it makes sweat roll down his back. With one hand he reaches back to move Minkyun away.  
  


“Let me,” he whimpers.

Minkyun pulls his thumb out and Hyojin wants to cry out. Really, he hadn’t had sex in a long time and all of this was already too much. Hyojin slides on to folded knees and works himself open as slow as possible. From before, his ass is still wet from the saliva. It's embarrassing. He feels so exposed.

He pulls his fingers out and presses his cheek onto the mattress. Minkyun presses against him.

“Do you want this, Hyojin?”

_ Do I? _

“Yes...I want it. So bad.” 

Minkyun pushes in and Hyojin moans. He’s being stretched open, the spines rubbing inside him. Minkyun rocks his hips and it makes him clench his fist. His dick is pressed against the bed and he’s dripping. Hyojin can’t bring himself to ask for more. Trying to test his limits, he pushes back taking him in more. Minkyun’s nails dig into his sides and Hyojin whines. He loves it. As Minkyun thrusts he meets him with his own movements. Again Minkyun lets out a noise that’s low and almost like a growl. 

Hyojin can tell he’s letting go as his hips break their rhythm. Minkyun pounds into him. He grinds his dick as he goes deep and Hyojin’s eyes water. He blinks and lets tears fall down his cheeks.

_ ‘Ah, it feels too good. Too much.’ _

_ Why,  _ does it feel good? 

“I..I’m going to come.” 

Minkyun wraps a hand around Hyojin’s dick and strokes him gently. Hyojin bites his hand, his eyes blurry from the tears. His toes curl at his release but Minkyun doesn’t stop. 

All of his senses are in overdrive. 

Hyojin shakes at each breath he lets out as Minkyun pounds into him. 

His body is turned on its side and Hyojin grasps at every drag deep inside of him. Weak moans are forced out of him on each thrust. 

Minkyun pulls out of him slowly and Hyojin turns over on his back. He pulls Hyojin back onto his dick making him arch his back. 

“Ah...kiss me. Please.  _ Please _ .” 

Hyojin stares into his eyes as Minkyun kisses him sucking on his lips. Hyojin wraps his arms around his back. His teeth bite onto his bottom lip and Hyojin licks them when he pulls away. He almost wants to pull him back down but he doesn’t. His body feels so heavy.

Hyojin can hear him mumble, “Dammit...”

Minkyun brings his arm to his mouth and bites down, dark sludgy blood pooling into his mouth. It trickles onto Hyojin’s exposed stomach. Minkyun pulls his arm out placing his hand on the bed. Hyojin turns his head and focuses on the blood dripping down into his sheets. Trying to keep his conscious self awake, he’s about to fall. Eyes drooping. 

Minkyun leans down into his neck and licks his shoulder. Hyojin isn’t sure if he’ll be bitten next. But Minkyun holds him and Hyojin claws at his back as he comes inside of him. It’s a foreign sensation but his legs open. It feels like so much but he can't tell. Minkyun pulls out of him again and Hyojin wants nothing more than to roll over and sleep. Finger pushes into him again and stretch him open. They push back and forth and stir him up but he couldn't get hard again if he tried. Hyojin wants to speak but he can’t. His hands fall from Minkyun’s back. He whines, grabbing his arm and Minkyun pulls them out. 

Minkyun whispers to him, “If I were to continue, I really might kill you.”

And, Hyojin is falling. Everything around him is slow, and then it’s nothing. 

  
  


Hyojin wakes up and he is alone. He doesn’t feel sad. but confused all over again.  _ ‘Maybe last night was just a dream.’  _ He knows that’s not true though. The bed still lingers with  _ his,  _ warmth. The evidence is engraved on his skin. He rolls on his side. His body is clean and clothed but emptiness persists.  _ ‘Why?’ _

  
  


Hyojin walks into the kitchen feeling like he’s on autopilot. Which was something that was becoming too normal for him everyday. Changyoon hands him coffee and he thanks him quietly. 

Always one to never be subtle, Changyoon stares at him. Eyebrows in a signature furrow.

Hyojin sighs. “What is it? Do I look that bad?”

“Yes. But I know something more is wrong...”

Hyojin doesn’t respond, bringing his mug to his lips. Changyoon takes it away as he lowers it back down and frowns at him deeper.

“Something weird is going on with you and I can’t take being in the dark anymore. Ever since that night you haven’t been the same.”

“Calm down yoon its ok.”

“No, it's not! I’m worried about you...tell me what’s wrong?”

Hyojin stares at anything, something other than that look. 

“Please...talk to me.”

What was he supposed to tell him? Hyojin puts his hands over his face wanting to yell out of frustration. 

Changyoon grumbles something and Hyojin can hear him walk away. He peers through his hands and watches him. Changyoon grabs a box from the counter, sitting it on the table. He gestures at it with his hand and crosses his arms. Not uttering a word. Hyojin hesitantly moves around the table and stands in front of the box. Changyoon fidgets in his spot.

“You can look too.” Hyojin says.

Changyoon stood behind him hugging his waist quickly. He peers over Hyojin’s shoulder and it makes him almost want to laugh at his eagerness. Almost.

Because all that’s racing through his mind is  _ ‘What is this?’ _

Hyojin gently lifts the corners of the lid from the box. Inside, lay a dead rat. Any person’s first reaction would be to scream, to be concerned maybe? The smell is horrid. It makes him retch, but all Hyojin can focus on is that it’s a confirmation. Minkyun would come back.    


**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this please tell me i crave comments!!


End file.
